Last Christmas
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Last Christmas, Margot left Tilly alone. A year later, she's determined to make up for it.


Slight canon divergence during S7. Mostly everything stayed the same, except Tilly and Margot's backstory. Let's just say, they had met once before Margot went to Phuket. Some KnightRook included, because why not?

Tilly flung the tinsel onto the tree, ignoring the pained looks that went on Rogers' face.

"You're clumping," he pointed out as patiently as he could.

Tilly grinned. "So our tree won't look like anyone else's. Is that really such a crime?"

"Sue me for liking some order in my life."

"I thought that's why you asked me to move in, because I bring disorder to it."

She saw a smile on his face and it made her own grow a bit bigger. This was the first time she had said that, that he hadn't followed it up with the excuse that he had asked her to move in because of the murderer on the loose. They were a family, as unconventional as they might be. This was Tilly's first Christmas in a long time where things actually felt right. Rogers had bought a real tree and they were decorating it with fancy decorations, not the homemade ones that she had left behind at her train car. There was a Frank Sinatra Christmas vinyl playing in the background and the room smelled of cocoa.

This was what Christmas was supposed to feel like, she told herself. Happiness, warmth and being with the person that you cared about.

Rogers returned his sight to the popcorn and berry garland he was trying to make. "We're almost out of popcorn."

"I'll run to the store and get some."

"Let me give you some money…"

"It's my treat," Tilly insisted. She felt so proud of herself, having a real job where she actually earned her money by not selling stolen goods.

Tilly shrugged on her winter coat and headed out into the cold, walking the couple of blocks into town. As she was heading towards the market, she saw a very familiar backpack. A frown fell across her face, her mind remembering what exactly happened a year ago.

Margot turned around and saw her standing there, a smile coming to her face. "Hey."

Tilly folded her arms over her chest. "Hi."

"I was hoping I'd run into you again."

"Were you now? Because the way you skipped out last time really proved that."

Margot frowned before smacking herself in the forehead. It would've been funny, if Tilly wasn't so hurt. A year ago, she had met Margot at Roni's. They had a couple of drinks before Margot invited her upstairs, claiming that she knew the owner and everything would be fine. They spent a wonderful night together. When Tilly woke up the next morning, however, Margot was gone and she had a strange woman with short hair asking what she was doing in her loft. Luckily for her, Roni had been understanding.

"This kind of thing happens a lot with my goddaughter."

Tilly had never felt special or chosen, but hearing that in the early hours of Christmas morning had really been a knife to the gut.

"I am so sorry," Margot said. "I had a flight to catch to Phuket and I meant to wake you but I got so distracted…"

"Your godmother nearly killed me with a baseball bat."

"Again, I apologize."

"You know, it's not the first time I've been ditched after sex but normally it's not in their own place."

"If it helps, I've thought of you every day since then," Margot offered.

Tilly arched an eyebrow, though she kept her arms folded. "Oh?"

"The first time I saw you, you were talking to that troll statue. When I saw you again in Aunt Roni's bar, I knew it had to be fate. I should've known better than to start up something before I took a year to travel around Phuket, I just got excited."

"Right."

"Like I said, I'm really sorry and I am back in the Heights for good this time. My mom's moved back as well and I…I figured maybe I could take a chance on the strange blonde that likes to talk to trolls."

Tilly felt her arms slowly loosening. God, Margot's smile was way too charming for her own good.

"We could get drinks, now," Margot offered. "I promise not to run off to a strange country come morning."

"I'm actually busy right now, and I probably shouldn't be drinking," Tilly admitted. Rogers had pointed out all the side effects that came with taking her medication and drinking.

Margot frowned. "Oh."

"But…I'm free tomorrow, after work. You could pick me up from there at 7 and we'll go get something to eat. I'm in sales at the Rolling Bayou."

"I've seen that truck." Margot's smile returned. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tilly."

"See you tomorrow."

Tilly walked into the market, but not before taking one last look at Margot. Maybe she could convince Sabine to make special Christmas beignets, she wanted to be able to give some to her date.


End file.
